


【启磊】感冒PWP

by luviaclara



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: ABO, Facial, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luviaclara/pseuds/luviaclara
Summary: 刘启因为被误会而赌气外出三天。回到家中发现王磊感冒了，但这一点都不影响对方的热情。





	【启磊】感冒PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 理由什么的随便看看就行了，重点是车~  
> 其实我就是想看软软的王队XD
> 
> 爱属于人物彼此，OOC属于我。

刘启带着一身寒气推开了家门。他一边脱下外套挂在门口的衣架上，一边换上家居拖鞋。客厅里空无一人，四下里收拾得像他离开时那样井井有条。他朝厨房走了两步，水槽里放着一副用过的碗筷。应该在家，他判断，王磊不会不洗碗就出门的。一回头发现卧室门虚掩，轻轻推开，果然发现床上的被子有个隆起的小丘。王磊是侧身背对着门睡的，几乎整个人都藏进了被窝里。从这个角度，只能看见他的发顶。看起来睡得很香甜。

刘启站在房门口，一时犯了难。三天前他和王磊发生了点误会。朵朵急着去另一个地下城找人，就没走常规渠道想让顺路执行任务的刘启载她。结果被同样外出任务的王磊截了，还以为他又要带着朵朵胡闹。他一气之下就出了个三天的任务。因为赌气，他甚至把和王磊的通讯全部切断了。事实上他也就当时气到了，接受任务后的几个小时就后悔了。自己是不是有毛病，放着香香软软的Omega不要，就因为个臭脾气，结果在冰天雪地里一个人凄凄惨惨地开了几十个小时的运输车！好好说话不行吗！可是他又觉得王磊误会了他，一点都不信任他，总把自己当小孩看。一口气憋着不上不下的，任务一结束，他就迫不及待地回了家。但真的要面对王磊了，他又手足无措了。

刘启站了一会儿，还是轻手轻脚地走到了床侧。他伸手略略压了压被沿，怕王磊被闷到。这一个小小的动作让睡梦中的王磊一惊，随即熟悉的Alpha信息素安抚了他。王磊微微睁开眼睛，声音里带着浓重的鼻音，像是确认道：“你回来了。”

听到王磊的声音不太对，刘启皱起了眉头，“你怎么了？”

“唔……有点感冒……”Omega在被子里动了动，含糊地回答道。过了几秒钟大概清醒了点，看着脸色不太好的刘启，诚恳地说：“对不起，刘启，我误会了你。”刘启走后，朵朵打了电话给姥爷让他证明，王磊才知道自己误会了刘启。后来他又想和刘启通讯，结果全遭拒了。

王磊都这么认真地同自己道歉了，原本刘启心中那残余的一点点怨念立刻就消失得无影无踪了。他看着Omega红的有些不正常的脸，没有应声，心中思忖是不是发烧了。刘启板着一张脸，俯下身想去碰对方的额头，试试温度，不料想王磊歪了歪头避过了。

"我没发烧。"王磊的声音哑哑的，手从被子下面伸出来去拽刘启的胳膊，"你别生气了，都三天了。"

"你还知道啊。"刘启双手捧住王磊的头，硬是贴了上去。嗯……正常，幸好没发烧。刘启的心稍稍放平，"我原谅你了。"他正要起身，Omega忽然抬头亲了他一下。刘启有些错愕，王磊很少这么主动的。

掀起的被子里涌出了大量Omega的信息素，熟悉的香味让憋了好几天的Alpha立刻就硬了。刘启感到一瞬间的晕眩，反应过来时王磊就已经把他按在床上了。

王磊似笑非笑的看着他，突然低下头用嘴咬住他的裤链，一点一点地往下拉。刘启看着他的动作，貌似镇定，心中却翻起了惊涛骇浪。

全部解开后，王磊隔着内裤开始舔他鼓起的一包。柔软的舌头就好像一条灵活的蛇，Omega用它细细勾画他物件的轮廓。唾液洇湿了内裤上的一大片，浅灰色变成了更深的颜色。舌头的湿热透过这一层薄薄的布料，源源不断地传递到刘启的最敏感的地方。这种刺激朦朦胧胧的，如同隔靴搔痒，却反而让人心痒难耐。

王磊舔了一会儿，用牙叼住内裤边缘往下扯，露出了乌黑浓密的耻毛，以及刘启早已胀大的阴茎和饱满的袋囊。他先是用鼻尖蹭了蹭毛发。马眼中渗出些许清液，Omega用舌尖轻轻扫过，激得刘启浑身一颤，下意识地骂了句：“操！”因为过于粗长，王磊只能含住阴茎的大半截。

他一边吮吸着，仰起头给了刘启一个意味不明的眼神。后者觉得王磊就是在勾引他，而且还是成功了的那种。他想立刻扒光王磊的衣服，分开他的腿，用力的插进去，把他按在床上使劲操，操进床单，让他哭着求饶，除了嗯嗯啊啊什么声音都发不出来！刘启心中越是发狠，声音越冷淡：“是不是很好吃？好好舔，舔得我舒服了，就会让你快乐的。”

王磊在外面永远都是一副镇静自若、淡漠生疏的样子，只有刘启知道，和他在床上的时候完全是截然不同的两个人。王磊在床上特别乖特别软，只要不过分，基本随便他怎么折腾。而且，说到这一点他还很骄傲，因为这样的王磊可以说是他一手调教出来的。王磊在遇到他之前，都是一心扑在工作上，和当时的Alpha处于一种相敬如宾的状态，自然也没玩过什么花样，纯的不得了。而他虽然没什么实战经验，但胜在理论知识丰富呀，可不是白看了一哥那么多的视频资料。况且迄今他们已经共同学习了两年，刘启对王磊全身上下都摸了个透。

王磊用手圈住含不到的地方，用心地吞吐着过于粗大的阴茎，双颊鼓起，粗糙的舌苔刺激着Alpha的每一根神经。Omega的眼角眉梢都染上了情欲，耳根通红。柔软嫣红的嘴唇与他含着的粗长可怖的性器形成对比，口水顺着唇角流下，汇聚在下巴上，然后滴落在浅蓝色的被单上，一派淫靡到不行的景象。

“之前你拦我的车……当着那么多人的面说我……口吻还那么冷淡……”刘启喘着粗气，断断续续地抱怨道，“我就想一块块地撕了你的外骨骼……当场上了你……”控制不住地揪起王磊的头发，急切就往他温暖湿润的口腔里撞，“……让你的队员们知道……他们正经的王队……其实有多么的淫荡……”顶到了王磊的喉管，顿时喉咙一阵紧缩，爽得他差点就交代在里面了。

刘启迅速地抽出性器，趁着Omega被他顶呛到咳嗽的空档，扯掉了对方身上所有的衣服。他伸出手指沾了沾Omega分泌出的液体，然后举到王磊面前，坏笑道，“看看你都湿成什么样了，我还没操你呢，真浪。”

王磊一边抹掉口水，怒视着这个满口骚话的年轻Alpha，眼眶红红的，眼中还含着刚才因为呛到而产生的泪水。但是刘启一点都不怕床上的王磊，别看对方现在凶得很，一会儿被操软了腰就只能哼哼了。

Alpha安抚地亲亲王磊的嘴唇，尝到了一点自己的咸味，“今天是你自己送上门的。”刘启说着话，下身顶开Omega的双腿，那里已经湿哒哒的不成样子了，他挺了挺腰，挤进了那个温暖甜蜜的小洞。他听到王磊闷哼了一声。

“你一点都离开不了我……是吧？”刘启双手揉弄着身下Omega的臀肉，感受着软肉在手里不断变换形状。他埋在Omega的颈间，落下细细碎碎的吻，沉浸在Omega清甜的信息素中，下身耸动，“我不在时……你有没有拿按摩棒自慰？是不是光在脑海里想着我……下面就湿了一片？高潮的时候……还要假装是我用大肉棒把你操射的？嗯？”

刘启自顾自地说着荤话。每一次的捣干，袋囊都会撞在王磊的穴口处。他整个人此时就像个打桩机一样机械有力的操干着那个温暖紧致的小穴。两人的交合处早已泥泞一片，发出令人脸红的拍打声和水声。

“嗯……嗯……啊……”刘启的攻势太过凶猛，王磊皱着眉头，被钉在阴茎上，颠得一句话都说不出，只能紧紧扣住对方的肩膀，低声地呻吟。至于刘启说的那些下流的话，他一句都不想搭理。

“磊哥……你真该看看这样的自己有多性感……”刘启哑着声，双眼发红。Omega窄小的产道吸得他快要发疯，“我会把精液射给你……灌得你一肚子的都是……你堵上塞子就去开会……大家看到你挺着个肚子……像个孕妇一样……就什么都知道了……”

Alpha低头去舔咬Omega胸口那两颗可爱的小东西，舌尖在乳晕上打转。王磊断断续续地说：“慢……慢点……”猛烈的快感席卷了他，王磊觉得自己的尾椎骨都在颤栗，理智逐渐涣散。

刘启剧烈地喘息着，已经迷乱的Omega朝他索吻。王磊含住他的舌头，然后是下唇，最后吮吻啃咬他的下巴。“我……我快到了……”Omega绷直了小腿，喃喃道。高潮来得太快太强烈，他几乎立刻就射了。有那么几秒钟王磊觉得自己失去了意识。

“操！”Omega的小穴一阵收缩，夹得刘启当下就爆了粗口，他看着王磊潮红迷离的脸，萌生了颜射的欲望。他拔出阴茎，蹭蹭对方红润的嘴唇，对着王磊的脸撸动两下也射了。

王磊茫然地睁开了眼睛，他的睫毛上溅上了点点白浊，随着眼睫翕动。鼻尖、嘴唇上全都是刘启的精液。Alpha觉得他几乎要为这样的王磊疯狂。他用食指沾起鼻尖的精液送到王磊的唇边，后者自然而然地伸出舌尖，仔仔细细地舔了干净。刘启盯着他，眼神定定，就像美洲豹盯住自己的猎物。

 

又做了两次后，刘启带他去浴室清理。王磊看着他，踌躇了一会儿，最终问道：“你是不是特别想要个孩子？”

“对我来说最重要的，始终都是你。”刘启抬起头，一脸认真回答他，“而且，子宫是你的，你才是那个有发言权的人。”

王磊笑笑，心中却无法抑制地涌上温暖和感动。这臭小子，也不是那么不靠谱嘛。


End file.
